Blind
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia ingin mereka berbagi seperti dulu lagi. Hati yang terluka. Ia ingin Arthur merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin Arthur merasakan sakit yang sama. Ya! Arthur harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya! USUK, slight FrUK. RnR please!


_Mengapa kau melakukannya?_

_Karena aku menginginkannya._

_Benarkah? Apa hatimu berkata seperti itu?_

_...diam!_

* * *

**BLIND**

Disclaimer: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do own nothing…

Warning: AU!Human; human names used. OOC-ness. Yaoi. Blood. Character's death.

* * *

Darah.

Cairan merah pekat masih mengotori pisau, menetes dari ujungnya. Permukaannya yang mengilap berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan dari luar jendela. Tangan menggenggam erat senjata tajam itu. Dari balik bayangan sepasang mata menatap dingin pada tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di lantai tepat di hadapannya. Nafasnya tenang seakan tak ada sesuatu yang tejadi.

_Kau gila, Alfred! Cepat hentikan, you git!_

_Kau salah! Aku tidak gila. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan._

Di telinganya bergema tawa menyeramkan itu. Apa itu tawanya sendiri? Ia tak ingat memiliki tawa seperti itu. Di saat yang sama hanya sunyi memenuhi ruangan itu. Desir angin dari luar jendela, seperti mengejek dan menyalahkannya.

Perlahan dibawanya pisau itu ke depan wajahnya. Diperhatikannya benda tajam itu. Ia bisa merlihat refleksi mata biru yang dingin di antara warna merah pekat. Siapa pemilik bola mata sedingin es itu? Dirinya sendirikah? Jika memang benar, mengapa cahayanya berbeda? Tak pernah ia melihat atau merasakan dingin seperti itu dari dalam dirinya sebelumnya.

_Apa salahku, Alfred!_

_Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Semua sudah jelas, __o__ld __m__an._

Perlahan sepasang bola mata itu terpejam. Perasaannya hampa. Tubuhnya hanya berdiri tegak, hampir tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Di manakah sesuatu bernama hati itu? Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa dari dalam dirinya. Bukankah ia seharusnya terluka? Bukankah seharusnya ia menangis? Butakah dirinya akan perasaan sekarang?

_Ke mana kau pergi?_

_Aku hanya mengunjungi Francis. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?_

_Ya. Semuanya salah._

Dari kegelapan di balik matanya yang tertutup, ia bisa melihat memorinya di hari itu terputar kembali. Punggung Arthur yang semakin kecil dan langkah-langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh. Figurnya tertelan halimun putih di tengah salju Desember.

Saat itulah ia merasakan dingin merayap di tubuhnya. Dingin yang sangat berbeda dan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tetapi di saat yang sama terasa seperti panas membara. Kemarahan aneh yang terus menelan hatinya sampai ia buta akan perasaan.

_Tak bisakah kau selalu di sini saja?_

_Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, 'kan?_

_Itu…. Aku sebenarnya-_

_Ah, aku harus menemui Francis. Dia sudah menungguku._

Orang itu selalu pergi. Saat dia membutuhkannya. Dan nama seseorang yang lain selalu datang dari bibirnya. Ia benci hal itu. Ia ingin memiliki Arthur utuh, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin berbagi. Serakahkah dirinya? Apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Ia tak peduli lagi.

Tapi mengapa dia harus selalu pergi? Apa dia tak tahu rasanya hati yang tertusuk pisau? Hati yang dipenuhi api kemarahan. Hati yang buta tertelan kegelapan di setiap sudut-sudutnya. Karena cahaya itu telah pergi.

_Siapa sebenarnya Francis itu?_

_Hm… Dia temanku__._

_Benarkah itu?_

_Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?_

Ia tak bisa memilikinya lagi seperti dulu. Arthur selalu pergi darinya. Dan akhirnya terlepas dari tangannya. Bebas dari pelukannya. Pergi dari sisinya.

Ia ingin mereka berbagi seperti dulu lagi. Hati yang terluka. Ia ingin Arthur merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin Arthur merasakan sakit yang sama. Ya! Arthur harus merasakan bagaimana sakitnya!

_Maaf, Alfred. Aku tak bisa menemanimu malam ini._

_Mengapa?_

_Aku harus ke rumah Francis. Dia punya masalah._

…_baiklah._

Perlahan bola mata biru terbuka kembali. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan suara malam. Perasaan di tatapannya mulai berubah. Kosong perlahan terisi. Tetapi bukan dengan sesuatu yang ia harapkan.

Akhirnya perasaan itu datang memenuhi dirinya. Mengapa lama sekali ia baru merasakannya? Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Kehilangan, inikah rasanya? Pahit dan terluka. Inikah kesedihan itu? Penyesalan?

_Ada apa, __Alfred?_

_A__da yang ingin kukatakan padamu, __o__ld __m__an._

_Jangan __memanggilku seperti itu! Tapi… apa itu?_

…_aku mencintaimu._

Ia tertawa. Tawa yang menyedihkan pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa ironi selalu memenuhi hidupnya. Perlahan air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dan tawanya tertelan dalam isak tangis pelan. Pipinya basah oleh cairan hangat yang sudah jadi sahabatnya selama berbulan-bulan. Air mata itu, yang selalu menemani dirinya saat Arthur pergi.

Perlahan ia turun, berlutut di samping tubuh yang nyawanya telah pergi. Diraihnya tangan Arthur. Tangannya sendiri bergetar saat menggenggam telapak dingin itu. Ia membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Arthur yang mulai dingin.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Alfred._

Dijalinnya jari-jari Arthur dengan jarinya sendiri. Ia menarik pisaunya, memosisikan benda tajam itu tepat di depan jantungnya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

_Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku takut__… kalau kau pergi._

_Tidak apa. Aku di sampingmu. Kita akan selalu bersama__, '__kan?_

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, ia menancapkan pisau yang masih basah oleh darah Arthur tepat ke jantungnya. Matanya perlahan menutup. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat ia merasakan sakit dari dalam dadanya. Tubuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Arthur. Ia bisa merasakan rambut Arthur menyentuh pipinya sebelum akhirnya tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Semua tertelan kegelapan malam.

…_selalu bersama, katamu. Tetapi__… mengapa kau pergi? Tak apalah. Karena sekarang kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Benar 'kan, Arthur?_

((owari))

Rambling gapen

Whack! Jangan bunuh saya karena membuat benda (?) seperti ini! Saya sendiri tak tahu mengapa saya menulis ini. Semoga urutan teks italicnya tidak terlalu membingungkan.

Mind to review? I wish not.

-gK


End file.
